ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hean 10, Look For Your Mana
Hean 10, Look for The Mana is a crossover of Hean 10 and Look For Your Mana. Hean 10 is written by Toon, Sci, and Jack. Look For the Mana is written by Chrono. Plot Knowing Kanker is responable for the attack of one of his family members, Hean heads the the Null Void in search of him. As he searches there, he meets Xander. After an attack in the Null Void, Xander and Hean reliaze that Keoff is missing. And so is Cole. Its a race againest time, as Villians plot together to try to defeat their old enemies, heroes must rise together and defeat them. And the same time, the Hean 10 Timeline's Ben also meets the Look For Your Mana timeline's Ben. It's an epic battle of Heroes and Villians that can only be desribed as: Hean 10, Look For Your Mana. Characters #Xander #Cole #Sug #Hean #Keoff #Kanker #Hean 10 Ben #LFYM Ben #Zarmos ( cameo ) #Hean's Grandpa ( Memory ) #Hean's Mom ( Memory ) #Randon ( Memory ) Story “ Destiny tips the balance of the multiverse. Yes… there are more than one universe. I once said that there are multiple universes that exist in many multiverses. Within this universes are different layers called Dimensions. Within these Dimensions are many things. Some are just one world. Others are full of galaxies, like this one. And also within Dimensions are the timelines. Now all universes are controlled by the following forces: Gravity, Matter, Magic, Physics, Light, the Elements ( Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lighting, Ice, and Darkness ) and Space-Time, which are made of two mini-forces. They are Time and Space. Yet somehow… it seems as if there is a force that controls all of these forces and mini-forces. Like a ultimate force. I believe this might be called… destiny. “ [ The Camera changes to the Highwood Subway… and a train goes past the camera. It focuses on a brick wall, and then HEAN 10 appears on the wall in the form of fire, and a giant pink glow appears under it, revealing LOOK FOR YOUR MANA. This is… HEAN 10, LOOK FOR YOUR MANA. ] Part 1: Null Void ( Hean ) I looked at my grandpa’s body being taken away. I couldn’t believe that all of this had happened. All of this death, all of this tragedy. It is almost too much. I felt like it was too much. I felt like it was going to kill me. I looked at the house in ruins, and put my head down. I thought about everything that had happened. “Do you want to know why I use a knife? Guns are too quick. You can’t savor all the… little emotions. In… you see, in their last moments, people show you who they really are.” I remembered Kanker saying that. “At last…revenge…” Roar said in his phone call, which Hean had heard minutes after he arrived in Nevada. Why am I cursed with all of these bad events? '' All of Hean’s life had seemed bad. His childhood had been difficult with his dog dying. Then, he was going to be a big brother, but life went bad. Then, the divorce, his dad dying, the move, the mini-war, where his friends died, and now his grandpa. ''Can I even be a hero? '' He looked at the ruins. He could see a picture of his grandpa and his dad together, when his dad was young. He saw a locket that his grandpa had, when his grandma was around, but that was before he was born. Hean looked at one of his china plates, and started tearing up. All of these memories… gone. ''I remember all of the times I came here. I remember setting up the Christmas tree, playing with my toys, playing checkers with him, and having a good time. I miss the old man, I really do. ''Hean started thinking about all of the bad things that had happened to him, and started wondering about all of the bad things that could happen to him, even after this. He thought about Waroline, and how she could be killed. He thought about what would happen to Keoff, or his mom. He had so much to lose, but very little to gain. It wasn’t like… he could get rid of crime in a day. It wasn’t like he was a god. He looked at part of the wreckage, and saw a black box. He looked at the box, and thought… ''What is in that box? '' He opened that box, and saw something that shook him to the core. He saw himself in the object, and realized a thought. He lifted up the object, and in front of him, was a silver knife with a black hilt. Hean realized that Roar may have used that weapon on his grandpa, even though there was no blood on it. That made him start thinking once more about all of the bad things that had been happening to him. ''Its…. It is too much. I don’t want to deal with any more death…. I’m not a hero…. I’m a failure. '' He looked at his reflection on the knife and raised it. He closed his eyes, tears coming out. ''ITS… IT IS TOO MUCH!!! I CAN’T TAKE IT…. NOT ANY… MORE! Before he could do anything rash, he dropped the weapon. He opened his eyes, surprised at what he was thinking. What was I thinking…. I should never have thought about killing … my…self. '' Hean started pouring, crying out in surprise, depression, and pain. He put his arms down and couldn’t believe what he had almost done. He got up, and started walking away from the ruins of his grandpa’s house. He walked into the desert, thinking about all of the things that had made him think about that choice. “ I promise myself never to do that again. “ Suddenly, he got a new idea. Instead of Depression, he decided to use anger. He transformed into Super-Bird and flew off to Seattle, Washington. '''2 Hours Later…' Hean was walking down an alley. It was raining in Seattle, and he saw a woman in a black cloak. He walked towards her, and asked her a question. “ I hear you can get people to places. Is this true?” “ That depends….” She replied Hean took out a ten dollar bill, and handed it to her. “ It is true. Where would you like to go?” “ The Null Void…” The lady turned around and looked at him. “ Should you go there… you’ll never return. “ “ I’ll take my chances. “ Hean replied. She nodded her head, and said, “ Hitreya “ Suddenly, a door appeared. It opened, and revealed the Null Void. Hean went thru the door, but before it shut, he asked, “ What’s your name again?” “ My name… is Hope. “ Part 2: Null Void (Xander) Xander was parkouring through the Null Void, remembering how he got here. (Flashback) (Cole and Xander were chasing some thugs throughout the London Underground) "These guys are so slow!" said Cole. He was XLR8, running at full speed. "We're cheating, Cole." Xander said, shifting through the 2 dimensions. By the time they catch up, The thugs are using some kind of gun, shooting at a door. "Why won't this dang thing work?!" Thug 1 says, frustrated. "You aren't using it right, you have to hold the trigger. God." Thug 2 said matter-of-factly. "Yo, dipthugs, you gonna fight or not?" Cole says, changing into Ultimate Big Chill. "You keep working on the Void. I'll take these derps." "Ok Larry. But don't wet yourself this time!" Thug One says. "You wet yourself? Thats sad. T-t-that's just sad." Xander laughs, readying himself for a fight. I WILL CONTINUE THIS TOMORROW! Part 3: Missing Heroes (Xander) Part 4: Missing Heroes (Hean) Part 5: London Bridges Falling Down (Xander) Part 6: London Bridges Falling Down (Hean) Part 7: Clash of the Bens (Hean 10 Ben) Part 8: Clash of the Bens (Hean 10 Ben) Part 9: Captured (Keoff) Part 10: Captured (Cole) Part 11: Final Battle (Xander) Part 12: Final Battle (Hean 10 Ben) Part 13: Final Battle (LFTM Ben) Part 14: Final Battle ( Hean ) Part 15: Aftermath (Xander) Part 16: Aftermath (Hean) Trivia *Someone will Return in this crossover *Hean will begin to travel to different dimenisons. *Hean will face some of his darkest moments in life during this crossover. *A Secret about Cole will be revealed. Category:Crossovers Category:Look For Your Mana Category:User:Sci100 Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Hean 10 Series Category:Specials